Sang It All
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon,day five hundred and sixty-seven:  dare songs pt2  The tables have been turned in the dare song assignment, and the club now turns on Will to sing.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 26th cycle. Now cycle 27!_

_**DARE SONGS, PT 2** - So a little while back (and by that I mean like 200 days, wow ;)) I had the dare songs set, where the club was paired off, with one person daring a song on to the other. If you'll recall at the end of the last one, the tables were turned, and now well... it's finally time for those :D I won't spread 'em out over cycles though, I'll get them all done this week! So here we go..._

* * *

><p><strong>"Sang It All"<br>**New Directions - Will  
><strong>******DARES PT 1: Sing it out (Quinn - Puck), Sing it loud (Tina - Mercedes), Sing it proud (Artie - Brittany),  
><strong>********Sing it still (Santana - Rachel), Sing it along (Finn - Mike), Sing it clear (Matt - Kurt)  
><strong>******DARES PT 2: Sang it out (Puck - Quinn), Sang it loud (Mer - Tina), Sang it proud (Britt - Artie)  
><strong>******Sang it still (Rachel - Santana), Sang it along (Mike - Finn), Sang it clear (Kurt - Matt)******

It had been Brittany's idea, at least indirectly. After she had gotten Artie to answer her quick questionnaire for her to go searching for his song, she had gotten up to leave, but before she'd gone she had turned to look at Artie. "So after this there'll be no one left, right?" she asked, and he shook his head, so she left, but even as he was still shaking his head he came to realize… well, that wasn't completely true. There was another. He smirked to himself, the way one would when they had an idea… a plan for mischief. Then he remembered she was walking away, so he hurried after her.

"Brittany, wait!" he called, and she turned back. "I forgot something…"

"No going back," she shook her head, and it took him a moment to realize she was talking about the 'test'. He shook his head.

"No, not that… I mean about everyone having their turn." He leaned in, and she did the same, though she ended up crouching. "Can you keep a secret?" She made a face like she wasn't sure. "I think you can," he told her. "It's a good one." She smirked, excited. So he told her.

Brittany contacted Santana, who contacted Rachel, who reached out to Finn, who got hold of Mike. Artie contacted Tina, who got Mercedes, who called Kurt, who called Matt, who texted Puck, who told Quinn. The twelve of them were set now, and when they knew Schuester would be off having lunch in the teacher's lounge, they dashed into the Glee room. Santana shooed off Brad and closed the doors behind him. Now they were on their own, and they circled at the piano.

"Baby Got Back," Puck immediately declared, to a resounding 'no' from the rest of them.

"Just because we're daring him doesn't mean we have to suffer," Quinn frowned.

"I Got Rhythm," Tina then piped in, though she paused when she saw Kurt shaking his head at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I just…" he tried to find an excuse, but couldn't find one that covered what was plainly that…

"You want to keep it for yourself, don't you?" Mercedes guessed.

"Well, I would," Rachel backed him up. "I was thinking, what if we choose something where we can… pitch in," she tried to explain.

"Call and answer?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe," Rachel looked back at her with a quick nod.

"Alright," Kurt stepped up, taking a strip of paper out of his notebook and writing down a song title before slipping the paper to the center of the piano, so all could see. One by one they gave nods of approval, laughter… Finn reached for the paper and brought it closer to Artie so he could see as well.

"Okay, we're on," he clinched the deal.

Everyone scattered back to look after their own pairings, once the paper was entrusted to Quinn. And when the day of performances came, perhaps the promise of this moment helped to propel some of them. They ticked off the performances as getting them closer and closer, until finally they watched Will get up, and then… surprise…

Will was surprised he hadn't thought this might come up, with how he had made every last one of them go up there, and yet when they put the dare on him, he had not seen it coming at all. He supposed it was fair though, so he bowed his head and gave a smile. "Right, okay," he held out his hand and Quinn handed him the paper before going back to sit. He read the title, and when he looked back up he found Puck had grabbed his guitar and moved up to accompany him. "When did you guys work this out?"

"We found time," Finn shrugged.

"It could have been worse," Mercedes told him, without necessarily telling him in what way. The others still laughed.

"No, but this is good," Will told them. "You all will pitch in, I'm hoping?" he asked them, and they all nodded. "Alright then," he tucked the paper in his pocket and went to get a stool to sit on, bringing one for Puck as well. By the way the others had moved as well, he guessed they had worked out the logistics beforehand; everyone had their part. Everyone was ready, he knew the song just fine, so he supposed there was nothing else to do but signal Puck to start playing. Even as he started, the rest of the club had to manage to keep a straight face, so not to break from character. And then Will began.

_[W] "Let's start at the very beginning / A very good place to start / When you read you begin with" / [B] "A-B-C" / [W] "When you sing you begin with do-re-mi"_

_[ND] "Do-re-mi" / [W] "Do-re-mi / The first three notes just happen to be / Do-re-mi" / [ND] "Do-re-mi" / [W] "Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti... Oh let's see if I can make it easier_

_Doe, a deer, a female deer / Ray, a drop of golden sun / Me, a name I call myself / Far, a long, long way to run / Sew, a needle pulling thread / La, a note to follow Sew / Tea, a drink with jam and bread / That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)"_

_[B] "Doe" / [W] "A deer, a female deer" / [+R] "Ray" / [W] "A drop of golden sun" / [+Sn] "Me" / [W] "A name I call myself" / [+T] "Far" / [W] "A long, long way to run" / [ND] "Sew" / [W] "A needle pulling thread" / [ND] "La" / [W] "Anote to follow Sew / / Tea" / [ND] "A drink with jam and bread" / [W] "That will bring us back to Do"_

_[ND] "Doe, a deer, a female deer / Ray, a drop of golden sun / Me, a name I call myself / Far, a long, long way to run / [+W] Sew, a needle pulling thread / La, a note to follow Sew / Tea, a drink with jam and bread" / [W] "That will bring us back to Do / Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do / So-do!_

_Now children, do-re-mi-fa-so and so on / are only the tools we use to build a song. / Once you have these notes in your heads, / you can sing a million different tunes by mixing them up. / Like this._

_So Do La Fa Mi Do Re / Can you do that?" / [ND] "So Do La Fa Mi Do Re" / [W] "So Do La Ti Do Re Do" / [ND] "So Do La Ti Do Re Do" / [W] "Now, put it all together."_

_[W+ND] "So Do La Fa Mi Do Re, So Do La Ti Do Re Do" / [W] "Good!" / [T] "But it doesn't mean anything." / [W] "So we put in words. One word for every note. Like this._

_When you know the notes to sing / You can sing most anything / Together!"_

_[W+ND] "When you know the notes to sing / You can sing most anything"_

_[W] "Doe" / [ND] "A deer, a female deer" / [W] "Ray" / [ND] "A drop of golden sun" / [W] "Me" / [ND] "A name I call myself" / [W] "Far" / [ND] "A long, long way to run" / [W] "Sew" / [ND] "A needle pulling thread" / [W] "La" / [ND] "A note to follow Sew" / [W] "Tea" / [ND] "A drink with jam and bread" / [W] "That will bring us back to Do"_

_[B] "Do" / [Sn] "Re" / [T] "Mi" / [KMa] "Fa" / [QMe] "So" / [FAMi] "La" / [R] "Ti" / [W] "Do / Do" / [R] "Ti" / [FAMi] "La" / [QMe] "So" / [KMa] "Fa" / [T] "Mi" / [Sn] "Re"_

_[B] "Do" [T] "Mi Mi / Mi" [QMe] "So So" / [Sn] "Re" [KMa] "Fa Fa" / [FAMi] "La" [R] "Ti Ti"_

_[W] "When you know the notes to sing / You can sing most anything"_

_[W+ND] "Doe, a deer, a female deer / Ray, a drop of golden sun / Me, a name I call myself / Far, a long, long way to run / Sew, a needle pulling thread / La, a note to follow Sew / Tea, a drink with jam and bread / That will bring us back to_

_[W] "Do ([ND] "So Do") / Re ([ND] "La Fa" / Mi ([ND] "Mi Do") / Fa ([ND] "Re") / So ([ND] "So Do") / La ([ND] "La Fa") / Ti" [ND] "La So Fa Mi Re / Ti Do" [R] "Oh - oh" / [W+ND] "So Do"_

By the end of it, they were just their good old Glee Club, without the stress of dares, just having fun, though for the end note he kindly signalled for Rachel to take over, knowing she could pull it off in ways he couldn't. She gladly took the charge, and there they were. The group erupted in applause, students and teacher alike.

"See now that wasn't so bad," Will told them, and he got some nods, some shrugs. "So what were those other choices?" he asked, out of curiosity. Puck looked up, ready to say it, but the rest of the club was as quick to shut him down now as they were when he'd suggested it; Schuester was crazy enough to do it if they told him, and no one wanted that.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>**********always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**********


End file.
